FRED
Frederick "Fred" Figglehorn is one of the most popular icons on YouTube. Fred is an incredibly hyperactive, lanky, medication-taking 6-year-old boy, played by Lucas Cruikshank. Cruikshank has created dozens of "Fred" videos. He has also been secretly collabing with YouTube's very own #1 Lifesnova. Cruikshank claims that he initially created Fred out of boredom over his Summer Vacation. He now regularly posts videos, some of which have received over 68,800,000 views. Cruikshank also appeared on ABC News for an interview about his videos, recently performed with Kev Blaze in a music video for "Watch How I Do This", a favorite song of Fred's which appears in several episodes of Fred, and appeared with the creators of the new motion picture, City of Ember to create one of his videos. He was also in an episode of iCarlyon Nickelodeon. This publicity he is creating has caught even more attention to his videos, with views soaring in the millions. Fred tends to scream often in his episodes, most likely due to the mentioned fact that he takes medications (which also might explain his voice). Fred is also notable for seeking revenge on people who bully him. However, his schemes don't work out as planned sometimes. His catchphrases are "Hey, it's FREEEDD!!!", "Aaaahhh!", and "Oh, my gammit!". Fred's shirt changed to red in Season 2 because of his grandmother's screw-up in the washing machine. He is also currently #18th subscribed on YouTube (losing his Title of #1 on August, 20, 2009 to nigahiga) with over 2,000,000 subscribers, being the first ever YouTube account to reach the milestone of 1,000,000. Fred is also one of the few YouTube celebrities that allows comments. Because of this, he gets over 30 comments a minute. He has over a million comments, one of the first YouTube users to reach that goal, also. It is unknown how Fred obtained the name "Fred" (most YouTubers with "rare" name such as blue, car, computer, etc. are placeholder accounts), but one of the reasons may be his account was made on October 01, 2005. A pilot episode called "Fred on Halloween" was originaly uploaded on another account on Halloween 2006, and then re-uploaded as the current account's first video in April 2008. Appearances Fred In the TV series, Fred is the protagonist, and has a crush on Judy, his next-door neighbor. However, she is not very fond of him and is instead dating Kevin, Fred's overweight (mentioned) bully at school. Fred also has an alcoholic mother, a friend named Bertha, pet "squirrels" (in reality, Pomeranians), and a father who's in jail. Fred: The Movie ]]In the 2010 feature film, Fred is once again the star and played by Lucas Cruikshank, and is now a teenager in college (along with Judy, Kevin, and Bertha). Fred is still in love with Judy, who's also a teenager and somewhat his friend (unlike the series, in which she does not like him). He tries to go to Judy's house so they can sing together, but fails each time. Kevin lives across the street from Fred's house and thwarts each attempt Fred makes to see Judy. When Fred finally succeeds in making it to Judy's, he is informed by his mother that Judy and her parents moved. Frustrated, Fred snaps and starts destroying various objects in his house while his mother went out. Fred is then forced to go search for her. While on the number 6 bus, he meets Derf, a god-like teen whose personality is in contrast to Fred's hyperactive behavior. Derf is actually Fred's imaginary friend. Fred's journey takes him all over town, until he finds out Judy has moved mere minutes away. Fred's ego is hit when he discovers that Judy is having a party he wasn't invited to, so he fuels a scheme that he believes will make him cooler than his classmates could ever imagine. Fred invites Bertha to the party (but refuses to invite anyone who attended Judy's party or found the video funny), and films the entire party, doing crazy things like dressing up, dancing around, and puking cupcakes. He then forwards the video to everyone, and despite it not giving him instant popularity, Judy shows up at Fred's house to sing with him. It is also revealed that Fred's father is actually in Fred's imagination, and that his real father is a guy named Danny Janetti. Fred's voice Fred's type of voice in his video can be easily made for any other voice by simply submitting an audio file in a software called Audacity and changing it's pitch to be lower. When Fred used this feature years ago, it wasn't very known and that helped him getting famous for using something original like this at the time. In Season 4, Fred's voice gets a little deeper, but in "Fred Goes Grocery Shopping Feat. Annoying Orange", his voice is somewhat higher than in the other Season 4 episodes. Pranks Fred has also been the victim of a "prank" for everyone to unsubscribe to him by June 1st. Unfortunately, many subscribers forgot to unsubscribe, which pushed Fred into the second highest subscribed on YouTube. Recently, the account was hacked by an unidentified user, leaving all of the videos with a different title. Videos Trivia *The Fred Character first made his apperance on the youtube channel jklproduction. Lucas wanted fred to have his own channel and once he got it all of freds videos that were on jklproduction were taken down *Fred wears a T-shirt with the letters "FЯED" on it (usually red or blue), along with black pants (however, in Season 4, he is seen wearing blue jeans). In the 2010 movie, he wears a different shirt with suspenders. *At the end of ''Fred: The Movie, he reveals that he is now 15 years old. *Fred also has many different actors: one of them is Shane Dawson, who played him in "FRED IS DEAD!". *In the 2010 episodes, Fred is a little taller than other people (which is kind of strange, since he's only 6). *Most Subscribed at one point but was beat by Nigahiga *First youtuber to reach a million subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Most Subscribed Channel Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Male YouTubers